


You Remind Me of the Babe

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, dean is mourning, i wrote something without porn, rip david bowie, sam is helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just found out about David Bowie and needs help processing his feelings; luckily Sam is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remind Me of the Babe

Sam was in his bed catching up on some much needed reading and quiet time when the door flew open and Dean was in the doorway, looking visibly upset and agitated. Sam shot upright, blankets pooling at his waist.

“Dean, what?” He asked, starting to get off the bed and go to Dean. He couldn’t help but worry; it took a lot to make Dean visibly upset. Dean held up a hand to stop him before stepping forward and sliding onto the bed at Sam’s feet. He pushed himself up and into Sam’s arms and Sam really started to worry. He squeezed Dean in his arms and looked down at the top of his brother’s head, about to start asking again when Dean finally spoke.

“So, David Bowie died. I mean, boy do I feel like a chick for being all messed up over it but, dude, it’s David Freaking Bowie.” Sam huffed out a relieved breath and tried to collect his thoughts.

“Dean, man...you know I expected this when Lemmy died last week but-” Dean shot out of Sam’s arms, eyes wide open and pulse visibly beating in his neck.

“LEMMY DIED?” Sam blinked as he tried to pull Dean back in.

“Dude, the bunker is underground yeah, but we don’t live under a rock. Yeah, Lemmy died last week. Day after his birthday, how did you miss that?” Sam was trying not to laugh, it wasn’t really all that funny when his brother tended to misplace his emotions in the most exhausting ways. He pulled himself together and yanked his restraining brother back into his arms before rolling over so that Dean was under him and had to listen.

“Look, I don’t like all that social media stuff, you know that. 2016 is gonna suck, music wise. Man, who’s next? This is horrific.” Dean whined before burying his face in Sam’s shoulder.

“You remember when we were snowed in in that motel in Altoona, Iowa? I was 6 and you were 10 and you got so sick. I put on my best puppy dog eyes and went to the guy behind the counter asking for something, anything, to distract us from how worried we both were and he brought up that terrible soup and a betamax and a few movies, haha.” Sam smiled at the memory. The food had been so bad, but he’d had no idea how to care for his sick big brother. Dean had always, always, taken care of him. 

“One of the movies was Labyrinth and we watched it over and over and over. I don’t think I even knew who David Bowie was, I just…” The smile fell off his face as he cut himself off. This was a memory that he wasn’t sure he should share. Dean shifted in his arms and looked up.

“You just what? C’mon Sammy, share with me and I’ll share with you what I remember about watching that movie.” His voice was low and subdued for Dean, and Sam was helpless to resist that request.

“I just wanted to know that you weren’t gonna summon the Goblin King and trade me in for a better life.”

“Sammy...no. I never wanted to trade you in for anything else. I did, a little later on in life, want to summon the Goblin King, but not for the reason that you thought.”

It was quiet for a moment as the brothers held each other and processed the shared information. Sam was the first to speak up.

“Really?” He felt Dean smile into the skin of his chest as an answering one spread across his own face.

“Fine, honestly, you and david Bowie are the only dudes I’ve ever been attracted to. But even you have to admit that he’s ...was… freaking hot in that movie! With the hair and the eyes and the ...you know...pants.” 

Sam finally felt his giggles break free at that. “Maybe to you, but to a kid the thing in his pants was just as scary as ghosts and ghouls.”

Dean laughed back and Sam felt a flush through his whole body. He understood why Dean would take it so hard; David Bowie was kind of like the car. He’d rebuild Bowie if he could, just like with the Impala. He was a symbol, a reminder of family, their parents, better times. He rolled onto his side and spooned Dean into his body before pulling the comforter back up over them both. He felt himself dozing in the warmth and the comfort and knew that Dean was doing the same, but just before he drifted off, he had to get one last word in.

“You remind me of the babe.”


End file.
